farthestextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Bitch Lasagna
Bitch lasagna is like a brother of "Bobs and Vegana" due to of how they have those rhymes and similar origins. Bitch lasagna is a meme made by the Indian users on Facebook, Twitter, even more. Bitch lasagna maybe is a meaning that is a sexy lady that won't send a "Bobs and Vegana" even a lady asked nicely to a person. Most ladies do not want this conversation when talking to the Indian users in Facebook, Messenger, and even Twitter. Memes Bitch lasagna is so popular that there are even more than 10 million views, it's greatly unknown about the person created this meme. Bitch lasagna has been created in somewhat 2017, and this meme is still in trend. Such as this video: BbLa Video: PewDiePie vs T-Series PewDiePie despises T-Series because T-Series will gain more subscribers per time than PewDiePie, and maybe will outnumber PewDiePie's subscribers. PewDiePie made a diss track called "Bitch lasagna" as they want to face with T-Series, also to stereotypically insult T-Series with "bobs and vegana" or "bitch lasagna" to this magnificent major diss track. The Bitch Lasagna 2 was made on December 8, 2018. Pewdiepie's subscribers on that time have 75.26 million(estimated) while T-Series has 74.64 million subscribers.We use SocialBlade for comparing the subscribers between Pewdiepie and T-Series. https://socialblade.com/youtube/compare/t-series/pewdiepie and the creator is FlyingKitty. Probably a popular diss track... At more popular than that popular fight: KSI vs Logan Paul boxing fight...This is the link of KSI vs Logan Paul boxing fight because you need to watch it, it's totally fine when you are... Because no one won, only BlitzFIR3A1 can win this fucking match. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYmE1i2gJGA Bitch lasagna lyrics Intro I don't like you T-Series Nothing personal, kid But I must go all out Just this once 1 Bobs or vegana, whichever will it be? Sit the fuck down T-Series, I'm here to spill the real tea (uh) You tryna dethrone me from spot on number one But you India, you lose so best think you haven't won When I'm through with you We're gonna be completely fuckin' done 'Cause we only just begun I review you *clap clap* Zero, bye bitch, gone So come on, T-Series Looking hungry for some drama Here, let me serve your bitch lasagna Chorus Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna T-Series ain't nothing but a bitch, lasagna Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna Look at T-Series they just crying for their momma Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna T-Series ain't nothing but a bitch, lasagna Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna T-Series just wet themselves in their pajama 2 So who the hell is Bob, and why you wanna kiss him? (ew) I'm a blue eyes white dragon, while you're just dark magician (oof) You got a fifth of the population in your nation but I got nine-year-olds of worlds so hold your defecation (oops) Motu Patlu, what the fuck is that even supposed to mean? Your language sounds like it came from a mumble rap community No papa, no papa, yes papa, Johnny Now down all of this sugar and let's throw this fucking party with some — Chorus Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna Look at T-Series they just crying for their momma Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna T-Series ain't nothing but a bitch lasagna Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna Look at T-Series they just wetting their pajama Bitch lasagna, bitch lasagna T-Series ain't nothing but a bitch lasagna Refrain You got a population of 1.32 billion But most your videos can't seem to hit even a million Outro (Sub-bot!) Bitch Lasagna 2 lyrics(Made by FlyingKitty) Intro I like kids, just nine year olds But I must go to war with some kids Justice will be served 1 Bombs on lasagna, we serve it with cheese Shut the fuck up, E-Series, I'm here to sit back down You wanna fuck with me, but have you seen my guns? When I’m in the gym, man, I'm completely frickin' jacked We have just begun, I will slap you (slap sounds) Just to slap you, frickin’ end you (slap sounds) So come on, B-Series, delete your channel please Let me serve you bobs with cheese 1 I'm from China, bitch, China T-Serieees they must have a vagina This is China, I'm just crying Look at T-Series, I'm beating them with China Wahahahahahahaha, hahahahahahahaha 2 So who the hell's vegana and why you tryna fuck them? (Ewwwwwwww) I got pinkeye (Ew) but you're a fucking turd You got a big channel but multiply by zero I got news, poppy harlow (Pop) Roblox (Oof) Download all the memes and let's add even some pussy memes No papa, no papa, no papa, now do it Omae wa mo shindeiru NANI? 2 Tagurpidi Nicotine series, I'ma try some lasagna Lasagna? That’s Kanye Look at T-Series, they’re getting beat by China I'm from China, bitch, China I ain’t nothing but a Swede from China Outro They gotta pop pop pop pop Pop pop that is six balloons But most of my videos are just me looking at memes Sub-bot Bitch Lasagna v1.2 A remix by ��️ylanlocke Bringing up some sponsors from PewDiePie! Help and Save YouTube! Youtube needs your help to save PewDiePie from T-Series. Subscribe to PewDiePie and sponsor for the right! Unsubscribe T-Series for the right! Category:Song Category:Term Category:Memes